


August Rush Day 5

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's August Rush Entries [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1_million_words August Day 5</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/242751.html">Inspiration pictures are here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	August Rush Day 5

**Avengers**   
  
_In the name of the All-Father, sometimes I get so tired of being the villain. Don’t get me wrong. Most of the time? Kicks ass. But, you know, once in a while, I’d like to be invited to a party instead of crashing it. I heard that the “Avengers” had a party for Natasha. I’d have brought a nice gift if they’d invited me. “I am burdened with glorious purses.” Okay, I read that on that tumbling place on the interwebs my “beloved brother” showed me. But I wouldn’t have turned anyone into a goat if they’d let me come._

**Hawaii Five-0**

_I’m going to count to three and when I open my eyes, Jenna Kaye will_ not _be pointing a gun at me._

_I’ve really screwed up big time. If I get out of this alive, Danno’s going to kill me. Not that I don’t deserve it. Why did I trust her? How could I have known she’s in league with my arch nemesis? She always looks so innocent, so dorky, so…Jenna. I’d never peg her as a traitor. And I’m trained to spot them a mile off. I wonder if Danny suspected. I guess not or he’d have told me._

**NCIS**

_I just wanted to eat my sandwich and my apple. Is that too much to ask? But no. Agent Gibbs gets arrested for threatening the President. Agent DiNozzo gets arrested for trying to help Agent Gibbs. McGee goes to tell Director Vance. And I still haven’t finished my apple or eaten my sandwich. And why did the Secret Service confiscate my thermos? All it had in it was coffee. It wasn’t even hot. What a mess. I wish Dr. Mallard would hurry up and get here to straighten the whole thing out. I know he’ll be able to fix it._

**Star Trek**

_Who does he think he’s fooling? I_ know _Pavel has the world’s biggest crush on the Captain. Not that anyone can blame him. Captain Kirk takes_ cool _to a whole new level. We all crush on him but Pavel has a harder time hiding it than the rest of us. Good thing Spock thinks it’s funny. Because if Spock tried to harm one curl on Pavel’s head, he’d find himself on the wrong end of my katana._ Oh God. _I’m mentally threatening a superior officer. That is_ not _any level of cool._

_My Pavel’s just so cute when he’s embarrassed._

**Supernatural**

“You don’t like my new glasses, Dean?”

“They’re fine. If I’d known you needed glasses, I’d have waited to go with you.”

“You don’t think I’m capable of buying glasses by myself? Because I did.”

“Instead of looking for me when you thought I was missing? You got new glasses.”

“I was bored. I’d tried every place you were supposedly located. If you’d _told_ me where you were going, it would have saved me, and Castiel, a lot of trouble.”

“I told Castiel I’m sorry. I couldn’t know those demons would take him and demand to know where I was.”


End file.
